El asedio a Canterlot
by CharlyBrony
Summary: Es la historia de un poni cuyo lado oscuro lo sumió en un gran vacío de desesperación al perder algo que lo hacia único y que tomara venganza contra el que lo haya hecho.


MLP fanfic

 **EL ASEDIO A CANTERLOT**

por Sebastián Marchetti

ACLARACIÓN: El protagonista será un poni-dragón, llamado Charly, gris que nació a las afueras, pero no lejos, del bosque everfree. Él es uno de mis personajes inventados. La historia de dicho personaje la escribiré en otro momento. Este fanfic va mas por el camino del cómic pero jejeje no se dibujar, todavía, pero bueno, disfrútenlo. :3

 **PARTE 1: MALENTENDIDOS.**

(Pantalla en negro, mientras nuestro protagonista dice…)

"No sé que me paso, pero me había convertido en un ser que ni yo podría haberme imaginado. Todo empezó aquel día en el que…"

En Canterlot, Charly se había ofrecido a ayudar en el levantamiento de una estatua rindiendo homenaje a Starswirl el barbado. Luego de eso:

Celstia: Gracias, Charly, por ayudarnos

Charly: No fue problema, enserio. Ahora creo que me voy.

Celestia: Recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido al castillo cuando quieras.

Charly: Je, gracias, princesa.

Celestia se dirigió al castillo pero se detuvo un momento a escuchar a Charly.

Charly: ¡Ja! ¿Viste eso? Nada que Charly no pueda hacer.

Alguien: Si lo vi. Eres muy bueno en esto.

Charly: Gracias a estos bebes-(refiriéndose a sus alas de dragón)- y también a esto -(aliento de dragón)-GRAAAAA.

Alguien: Si, sin eso seguro que ni te miraban.

Charly: Pero si lo hicieron y lo que soy hoy seré mañana. Nadie podrá cambiarlo. Jajá.

A Celestia, al ver su actitud, se le paso una idea por la cabeza que tal vez podría corregir ese excedente de orgullo. En Ponivile, lugar del hogar del protagonista, volvía Charly sintiéndose como un campeón, cuando de repente recibe una carta de la princesa Celestia.

"¿Una carta?-se pregunto-¿de Celestia? Esto si va a ser interesante".

Empezando a leer, la carta decía:

" _Querido Charly. Te envió esta carta ya que debo admitir que en ti veo un potencial bastante grande, un potencial que seguro te llevara lejos. Pero debes entender que el excedente de orgullo que posees puede ser un gran contratiempo._ \- ¿Orgullo?- _Es por eso que te encomiendo una misión: deberás intentar ser un mejor poni con mejores habilidades sin depender tanto de tus dotes de dragón._ -¿Es en serio _?- y para asegurarme de que lo harás, al llegar a esta parte de la carta se te quitaran mágicamente tus alas y tu aliento de dragón…_ \- ¿QUE QUE? POOF

Charly, al dejar caer la carta sin terminar y cayendo en la desesperación:

"¿QUE? ¿COMO ES POSIBLE? ¿POR QUE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ LA PRINCESA? ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO. sob sob… Okey, tranquilo Charly, todavía puedes arreglar esto, solo tienes que…que… ¡AGH no se qué hacer!

Luego de un momento de silencio y reconstrucción:"Tal vez pueda intentarlo, pero no quiero que se den cuenta de que ya no soy el mismo." Poniéndose una capa en su lomo para ocultar que no tiene alas, él sale y se pasea por Poniville para aclarar su mente preocupada.

Alguien: !HEY¡- le grita un amigo en las nubes- ¿quieres jugar balón nube?

Charly: Emm… no, quizás otro día

Alguien: Vamos, no seas cobarde.

Charly: No, quizás… en otro momento.

Huye del lugar sintiéndose frustrado. Cerca del mercado, en la plaza, enfrente del castillo de la princesa Twilight, él se encontraba en todo tipo de situaciones en las que no podía ayudar o se sentía impotente e inútil. Sintiéndose débil para preguntarle a Twilight que hacer, decide regresar a su casa y, tirándose en el suelo, con dolor y tristeza, dice:

"¿Qué debo hacer? No tengo idea de haré…yo…yo…"-quitándose los cascos de los ojos y con cara seria y de determinación-"sniff…Ya se… que haré."

Primero, él llega al castillo de Twiight a pedir prestado un libro:

Charly: Hey, Twilight ¿Te molesta si me llevo este libro? Luego te lo regreso.

Twlilight: Claro, no hay problema. Por curiosidad ¿Qué libro te…-cerrándose las puertas del castillo-…llevaste?

Segundo, fue al bosque Everfree a conseguir algunos ingredientes. Solo Charly sabía lo que pasaba en su propia mente llena de dolor y fracasos. A la noche, una fuerte lluvia caía sobre Poniville. Nadie había notado que algo faltaba en ese lugar a esas horas. Twilight sintió un golpe suave que provenía de las puertas. Se dirigió a abrirlas y estaba ahí, un lobo, el lobo mascota de Charly, con una nota para Twilight: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Charly? ¿Una nota para mí?". Dejo entrar al lobo y empezó a leer la nota. Al terminar de leerla, llamo inmediatamente a los otros elementos. Cuando llegaron:

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué te pasa Twiight? ¿Por qué nos llamas a estas horas?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Una fiesta nocturna?

Fluttershy: ¿Se trata acaso de algo importante?

Twilight: De hecho, si. (Preocupada)Tengo ahora mismo una carta de Charly que dice que él…bueno, déjenme que se las lea.

Rarity: ¿Una carta de él? Por favor ¿No creerás enserio que algo malo le paso, verdad?

Applejack: No lo sé, Rarity. Si Twiight nos llamo es porque debe ser algo muy importante. ¡Léela, twilight!

Twilight: Bien.

Empezó a leer la carta:

 _Querida Twilight. Te envío esta carta porque quiero que sepas que estaré muy lejos para cuando la leas. No intentes rastrearme, porque fracasaras como yo lo he hecho. Solo te pido un favor, cuida bien de Fang mientras no estoy, no te preocupes, el no muerde. Necesito tiempo para poder encontrarme de nuevo a mí mismo, pero creo que no lo lograre. Hasta siempre, Charly. PD: si el objetivo de Celestia era hacer que me fuera, dile que ha hecho un gran trabajo._

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué él se iría así sin avisarnos?

Rarity: Pobre, debe de estar pasando un mal rato. Ya volverá.

Applejack: No lo sé, terroncito ¿Qué tal si no lo hace? ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Fluttershy: esperen. ¿En la carta decía que se fue por Celestia?

Twilight: Si. Ella debe saber que paso.

Applejack: Pues que esperamos, hay que ir ahora mismo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si, vamos a visitar a la princesa!

Twilight: Espera, iremos mañana. Él no se atrevería a vagar por la noche, él no es estúpido. Además, hay un lugar al que si debemos ir ahora.

La princesa y las otras fueron directo a su casa. Encontraron la puerta abierta y la habitación desordenada. E n la mesada, un libro de cómo elaborar pociones mágicas. "Este debe ser el libro que retiro antes" exclamo Twilight.

Rarity: Miren encontré una carta de… ¿Celestia?

Twilight: ¿Enserio? Déjame verla: bla bla… orgullo… bla bla… misión… ¿QUE?!

Fluttershy: ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight: dice que le quito sus genes de dragón y que (retomando donde Charly lo dejo):

 _Pienso que esta "misión" tuya te preparara para manejar mejor ciertas situaciones. Estoy segura de que tus amigos entenderán tu nuevo yo. Hasta pronto, la princesa Celestia._

Rainbow Dash: ¿Enserio pensó eso? esto está muy mal.

Twilight: Yo pienso que la princesa Celestia nos debe una mejor explicación.

Applejack: Bien. Tranquila Twi, lo encontraremos, no debe estar muy lejos.

Todos concuerdan y se van a sus hogares. En algún lugar, en medio de un desierto nevado, Charly estaba MUY lejos de su hogar, destrozado por la idea de que lo había perdido todo.

 **PARTE 2: BAJO UN ARDIENTE DESTINO.**

En algún lugar, en un paramo desconocido, Charly caminaba sin rumbo con todas sus fuerzas. Así fue toda la noche. Al amanecer, se encontraba en un callejón de un pueblo pobre y abandonado y fijo su atención en una tienda abierta que vendía artefactos mágicos y poderosos.

Mercader (con un acento extraño): Buenos días. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

Charly: Busco algún artefacto que me permita usar magia.

Mercader: Creo que tengo lo que necesita jijiji. Veamos… Ah, aquí esta. Es el Amuleto de Seth, señor de las tinieblas: forjado con sus huesos y encantado con las magias más oscuras, te permitirá efectuar cualquier magia que tengas en mente. Pero… no será tan barato.

Charly: (Sacando dos rubíes gigantes de sus alforjas y poniéndolas en la mesa) ¿Con esto bastara?

Mercader: Por supuesto que sí. Muchas gracias, caballero. Ah, y por si le interesa, hay un artefacto lleno de magia poderosa en la montaña Escarcha al norte de este pueblo.

Charly: Gracias, lo tendré en mente.

…

Mientras tanto, en el castillo de Celestia, Twilight y sus amigas corren hacia la princesa preocupadas.

Celestia: ¡Twilight! Es un placer verte a ti y a tus amigas después de tanto tiempo.

Twilight: Por favor, princesa, no tenemos tiempo para formalidades.

Celestia: ¿Sucede algo importante?

Rainbow Dash: sucede que nos debe una explicación ¿no, Twilight?

Celestia: ¿Sobre qué, exactamente?

Rarity: No podemos encontrar a Charly y creemos que usted tiene algo que ver.

Twilight: Por favor, princesa, cuéntenos que paso.

Celestia: …Yo solo trate de fortalecerlo y prepararlo para su futuro. Su orgullo es una piedra que él mismo no alcanza a ver.

Twilight: ¿Pero porque hacerle eso? ¿Por qué quitarle su autoestima? ¡Esa no es la forma!

Celestia: Él era demasiado egocéntrico. Él tenía que aprender el no puede hacerlo todo. Todo lo hice lo hice por su propio bien.

Applejack: Pero princesa, el que uno se crea capaz de hacer algo no significa que lo haga a la perfeccion. ¿Verdad, Twilight?

Fluttershy: ¿Twiight?

Twilight: Arrebatarle algo que alguien aprecia mucho así sin más. Me lo esperaba de un villano, pero jamás de usted, princesa Celestia. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que ESTA era la forma de hacerlo? ¿Tuvo siquiera el pensamiento de lo que pasaría después de hacer lo que hizo?

Celestia: …Creo… que me he dado cuenta de mi propio error. Mi orgullo de princesa no me dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

Fluttershy: Bueno, él… no sabemos dónde está.

Celestia: ¿Qué?

Twilight: Así es, princesa. Él se debe sentir destrozado en algún lugar que no sabemos.

Celestia: Pero que he hecho… Tal vez aun podamos averiguar dónde está.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo? No sabemos a dónde se dirigió ni por donde. No hay pistas sobre él.

Celestia: Conozco un viejo hechizo que me permite ver vagamente donde se encuentra alguien, pero solo si lo pienso profundamente.

Applejack: Bien, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Celestia comenzó a pensar en Charly, y de cuerno salían unos "rayos mágicos de ubicación"… pero no bastaron para ubicarlo. Celestia, hundida en su mente, trato de visualizar donde estaba, pero sus "rayos" rebotaban con una pared, una especie de pared… mágica. Ella no lo sabía, pero Charly estaba en el monte Escarcha con una botella de un liquido que había preparado él mismo con una etiqueta: "escudo mágico". Él sabía que tratarían de buscarlo y por eso decidió elaborar ese elixir.

Celestia: No logro… ver nada.

Twiight: ¿Cómo?

Celestia: Lo siento, pero no logro ver dónde está., no sé qué hacer.

Fluttershy: No puede ser.

Twilight: Rrrgh ¿Cómo que no sabe qué hacer? ¡Usted es la princesa y debe hacer algo en este momento!

Todos: …

Celestia: Pero Twilight, he hecho todo lo que está a mi disposición, él puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Twilight: Entonces… no hay más nada que hacer. Por su osadía, se ha marchado uno de los ponis que más estaba a su disposición.

Celestia: … me apena mucho lo que sucede… por favor, retírense, déjenme sola.

Todas salieron afueras del castillo y se quedaron un momento por si a Celestia se le ocurría algo. De repente, la princesa Luna va a hablar con Twilight.

Luna: Buenos días, princesa Twilight

Twilight: Princesa Luna ¿Sabes algo sobre la princesa Celestia?

Luna: De eso te vengo a hablar. Mi hermana me lo contó todo y está realmente apenada por lo sucedido. Ella no desea ver o hablar con nadie.

Fluttershy: Oh cielos, yo no quería hacerle esto a la princesa.

Rarity: yo tampoco pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Twilight: Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar. No tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar. Ojala este bien, y que la princesa nos quiera hablar de vuelta.

En la habitación de Celestia, en la torre más alta, mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte.

Celestia: Ojala vuelvas, Charly, así podre disculparme y arreglar todos mis errores.

… **CUATRO DIAS DESPUES.**

En medio de las calles principales de Canterlot, no había ningún poni más que tres potros que se vestían con capas negras para cubrir su identidad. Se dirigían al castillo. Al llegar, los guardias de la entrada exclamaron:"Identifíquese" y el potro que estaba adelante levanto la cabeza. "Puede pasar" dijeron los guardias. Al entrar, él le dijo a uno de los guardias: "Quiero una reunión privada con la princesa Celestia de inmediato", lo que le fue concedido ya que Celestia sabia de quien se trataba. Entraron los tres potros y cerraron las puertas. En la habitación, no había nadie más que la princesa, los 2 acompañantes y… Charly. Él portaba un amuleto colgado del cuello y tenía una espada un tanto peculiar que coloco en frente suyo, apuntando el filo al suelo como signo de un caballero que se dirigía a alguien de la realeza.

Celestia: "Sir" Charly, cuanto me alegra verlo, tengo mucho que…

Charly: ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, princesa! ¿Acaso no recuerda aquel atroz día en el que usted se las arreglo para quitarme algo que yo apreciaba tanto?

Celestia: Pero fue un error, puedo explicarlo.

Charly: ¡Ya es tarde para arreglar sus acciones del pasado! Ya he tenido suficiente de sus excusas. Ya no tienes que sacrificarte más por tu pueblo. No necesitas seguir llevando el peso de la corona. Me has convertido en un mutante y ya va siendo hora de que tu reinado… termine de una vez.

Levantándose, sacándose la capucha de la cabeza y usando la magia del amuleto para levantar la espada, se dirige caminando hacia Celestia. Los dos acólitos que lo acompañaban eran dos esqueletos… demonios poseídos por magia negra. Uno, con su cuerno, inmovilizo en la silla el cuerpo de la princesa y el otro neutralizó su cuerno para que no intentara escapar.

Celestia: ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Charly: Destronándote.

En la pared, la sombra de lo que estaba pasando era…

Charly: Deja que tu cuello sienta el filo de la venganza.

(Clava la espada en el cuello de la princesa y esta se desploma en el suelo mientras la sangre de alicornio manchaba el suelo con su irónico color arcoíris)

 **(ESTE REINO SE EXTINGUIRÁ… Y DE SUS CENIZAS RESURGIRÁ UN VIEJO IMPERIO)**

De repente, en su habitación, le princesa Luna había sentido que parte de si se moría al escuchar a su hermana sufriendo. Fue corriendo a socorrerla pero el castillo se vio rápidamente invadido de un ejército del inframundo: zombis, esqueletos, nigromantes, de todo. Se las arreglo para engañar a ese ejército y así poder llegar al lugar donde Celestia sufrió.

Luna: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Muéstrate!

Charly: (Dando media vuelta) Hola, princesa Luna.

Luna: ¿Charly? ¿Tú estás detrás de todo esto?

Charly: ¡Mi nombre no es más Charly! ¡AHORA SOY LORD TITANIUM!

(Mientras lo decía, un relámpago mostro por un segundo la cara de un antiguo rey en Charly)

Charly: ¿Osaras detenerme?

Luna: Así es. No te saldrás con la tuya.

Luna se va volando del castillo sin que Charly haga nada, pues sabía que ella volvería para ver su terrible destino. Charly le dio la señal a su ejército para que tomaran Canterlot y así hacer suya lo que sería su asentamiento. Entraron por todas partes, ejércitos liderados por generales que hacían temblar a los ciudadanos que corrían a salvarse a sus casas.

Mientras tanto, la princesa Luna se dirigía rápidamente hacia Poniville a buscar ayuda. Cuando llega al castillo de twilight:

Luna: ¡Twilight, rápido, necesito tu ayuda!

Twilight: Princesa Luna ¿Qué ocurre?

Luna: ¡Reúne a los demás elementos, estamos ante una terrible situación!

En el castillo, la princesa Luna y las amigas de Twilight estaban ya reunidas y habían escuchado detalle por detalle de lo que sucedió en Canterlot.

Luna: …Y luego me dirigí hacia aquí. ¡Deben ayudarme a detenerlo!

Applejack: Pero no es como si tuviéramos un ejército para contraatacarle.

Twilight: Un ejército Hm… ¡Ya se, hay que tratar de reunir un ejército lo suficientemente grande para que Charly se rinda!

Rainbow Dash: Pero no va a ser tan sencillo como lo dices, tendríamos que explorar toda Equestria para lograrlo.

Luna: Yo conozco unos lugares donde se entrenan valientes guerreros para servir a sus señores.

Rarity: y estoy segura de que el imperio de Cristal nos ayudara sin rechistar.

Twilight: Esta decidido. ¡En marcha, no hay tiempo que perder!

Mientras ellas hablaban, en Canterlot, en la torre más alta, Charly, con un sirviente y una catapulta que apuntaba hacia Poniville, tenía una idea de cómo infundir temor a los demás:

Charly: Apunta… ¡FUEGO!

Un objeto blanco fue lanzado y, cuando la princesa Luna y twilight salían del castillo, dicho objeto estaba a punto de aplastarlas.

Rainbow Dash: Um chicas, algo viene.

Fluttershy: ¡CUIDADO!

Luna: (invocando una burbuja protectora) Prepárense...

El objeto fue parado ante sus ojos, y no era más y nada menos que… el cuerpo de Celestia, con el cuello todo desangrado, ante la mirada de su alumna y de su hermana.

Twilight: …

Luna: …Es hora… de la venganza.

 **PARTE 3: LEVANTANDO UN EJÉRCITO.**

Luna, Twilight y sus amigas se separaron: Luna y Twilight fueron a los lugares que menciono la princesa de la noche; Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie se dirigieron al imperio de cristal donde se encontraban la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor; y Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash se dirigían hacia los otros pueblo cercanos para poder reunir el mayor número de voluntarios posible. Toda la tarde, lleno de pactos, alianzas, alianzas temporales, tratados entre grifos, ponis y otros, todos de acuerdo en acabar con la tiranía de Lord Charly.

Twilight: ¿Ya están todos reunidos?

Pinikie Pie: Sip, todos listos.

Luna: Perfecto.

Todo el ejercito, todos los voluntarios con armas, escudos, maquinarias, preparados para la batalla, reunidos en un solo lugar, esperan pacientemente por la princesa Luna.

Luna: ¡Guerreros y súbditos! ¿Están listos por lo que está a punto de venir?

Todos: ¡SI, PRINCESA!

Luna: Están aquí porque fueron llamados por el deber. Están aquí porque se sacrificaran por la paz en Equestria. Habrá muchas bajas, pero no serán bajas en vano. ¡Ahora idearemos un plan de batalla para que el señor de las tinieblas se rinda y desaparezca para siempre!

Todos: ¡SI, PRINCESA!

En una sala aparte, las princesas y los generales discutieron por un largo rato un plan que pudiera llevarlos hacia la victoria.

Shining Armor: Bien, primero debemos atacar la entrada principal para que tengamos la entrada sur libre.

Comandante Breakbone: Es muy predecible. Yo diría que una entrada aérea es la más adecuada.

General Hotblood: ¡Pero qué tonterías! es mejor rodear la ciudad.

Twilight Ese plan suena bien. Rodearemos la ciudad y atacaremos de a poco para que piensen que somos pocos y entonces todos entraran, mientras las catapultas se encargan de las torres.

Luna: Bien, pero les quiero pedir algo: No maten a Charly, noquéenlo o duérmanlo pero no lo maten.

Comandante breakbone: ¿Pero qué? Él no se dejara entregar tan fácil.

Luna: Lo sé, pero si lo mantenemos vivo, todavía tenemos esperanzas de salvarlo.

Twilight: ¿Salvarlo?

Luna: Así es. Estoy segura de que Charly está siendo controlado por un "espíritu". Solo espero poder ayudarlo.

Shining Armor: Perfecto, está decidido. Iremos ahora a atacar.

 **PARTE 4: EL ASEDIO A CANTERLOT.**

El ejercito de la princesa Twilight espera en la entrada principal de la ciudad, la princesa Luna en la entrada sur, Shining Armor y la general Hotblood se prepara en el ala este y el comandante Brakbone comanda la artillería pesada y las catapultas. Ellos no lo sabían, pero eso es lo que esperaba Lord Charly.

Lord Charly: Eso es, prepárense. Ni se imaginan lo que les espera. Esto es igual que hace mil años… y el resultado será diferente.

En las calles, en los callejones, en el castillo emergían del suelo y de los cuerpos muertos, abominaciones, nigromantes, esqueletos y zombis, un ejército de condenados llamados con el simple alzamiento del brazo de Lord Charly.

Era la hora… había que atacar antes de que el ejército enemigo se hiciera más fuerte.

Twilight: ¡ATAQUEN!

Primero, Twilight inicio el enfrentamiento mandando parte de su ejército al frente. Luego, Luna mando a todas sus tropas por la entrada sur.

Luna: ¡AL ATAQUE!

Era la señal de Luna para que el comandante Breakbone iniciara con el asedio a las tropas enemigas y al castillo. Sining Armor espero un poco más para que no hubiera bloqueos enfrente de él. Por el lado norte se había avanzado bastante, por el lado sur también, pero el ala este apenas se había empezado a avanzar y fue una gran emboscada bien planeada rodeando a todo el ejercito de Shining Armor. Los grifos tenían la misión de hacer de reconocimiento aéreo y soltar bombas caseras sobre los enemigos. La masacre de huesos y de vidas era impresionante, los ejércitos avanzaban más y más hasta tener rodeado al castillo.

Comandante: Lord Titanium, están demasiado cerca de las puertas. ¿Qué debemos hacer, mi lord?

Lord Charly: Llama a los otros, tengo un plan.

En poco tiempo ya estaban a solo unos metros del castillo, pero dentro de él, Lord Charly estaba con los últimos 4 comandantes:

Lord Charly: ¿Están listos para seguirme hasta la victoria, para que los guíe hasta lo más recóndito del inframundo?

Comandantes: ¡SI, LORD TITANIUM!

Lord Charly: Entonces, hay que combatir.

Twilight: Ya estamos en las puertas del castillo, lo mejor que él puede hacer es rendirse.

Las puertas del castillo de abrieron de repente y de ellas salieron, en armadura y listos para luchar, Lord Charly y sus comandantes.

Lord Charly: ¡AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEEE!

Comandantes: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Salieron a luchar con valentía y coraje, las técnicas y reflejos del Lord lograban hacer retroceder a todo el ejército invasor. Por cada cuerpo que su espada blandía, era un ciervo más, un guerrero más para el ejército de Lord Charly.

Twilight ¡Oh no, está avanzando! ¿Qué haremos?

Luna: Yo lo distraeré, ustedes ocúpense de que el resto no avance.

El simple alzamiento del brazo del Lord invocaba a docenas de guerreros no muertos. En medio del asedio, Lord Charly se encuentra cara a cara con la princesa Luna:

Lord Charly: Así que… ¿Osaras detenerme?

Luna: Por supuesto.

Sacando una espada, la princesa Luna estaba lista para hacer cara al destino. Una épica batalla entre guerreros que dan todo de sí para hundirle la espada en flanco del otro. En un momento, Luna logra desarmar a Charly y le blande la espada en el flanco, procurando no matarle. Con su último aliento, Lord Charly logra mover su espada y la hunde en el flanco de la princesa, haciéndola caer desmayada en el suelo, enfrente de él. Todo se volvía negro para él.

…

Voces: "¿crees que se recuperara?" "¿Crees que lo recuperaremos?"

La guerra había terminado. Charly se encontraba en el castillo de la princesa Cadence rodeado de una burbuja de magia que le impedía salir. Podía ver que estaba vendado en la herida, que estaban Twilight, Luna, sus amigas, y él no tenía mejor idea que tratar de escapar. Él, al ver que su espada estaba cerca, trataba de quitarle los candados al ataúd de su espada pero fue inútil.

Twilight: Lo siento, pero esta burbuja te dejara inútil por un largo tiempo.

Charly: Eso es lo que tú crees.

Alzando su brazo, un aura negra emanaba de su brazo y su amuleto brillaba con intensidad, haciendo que, de alguna manera, su espada se moviera, como si estuviera viva.

Twilight: No es posible. ¿Cómo está sucediendo esto?

Luna: ¡Aquí lo encontré! Sabía que ese amuleto lo había visto antes (llevando consigo un libro). El amuleto de Seth tiene una de las propiedades más extrañas. Si el poseedor del amuleto a estado en contacto con algún artefacto de magia oscura, dicho amuleto crea una especie de conexión que le permite controlar el segundo artefacto, aunque estén a kilómetros de distancia. Pero, si uno de los dos es destruido, toda la magia oscura desaparecerá por un instante.

Cadence: ¿Y qué haremos?

Luna: Solo tenemos una opción. ¡Tenemos que quitarle el amuleto y destruirlo para que el espíritu del rey maligno salga de su ser!

Para lograrlo, tenían que bajar la burbuja. Charly se preparaba para saltar al ataque apenas desvanecieran el hechizo. Cuando sucedió, él salto frenético hacia Twilight pero las princesas lograron sostenerlo en el aire. Usando toda su energía, trataron de sacarle el amuleto. Él se resistía, pero al no poder mas, logran su cometido y el espíritu de Lord Titanium sale del cuerpo.

Twilight: …Charly, ¿Estás bien?

Charly: …Soy… un monstruo. He asesinado a la princesa Celestia y me he alejado de aquellos que intentaron ayudarme… merezco ser desterrado para siempre.

?: No lo creo, Charly.

Esa voz… no era otra que de la princesa Celestia.

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia!

Charly: ¡No puede ser! ¿Pero como…?

Celestia: No es tan fácil matar a un alicornio. Nosotras podemos reponernos con mucha facilidad.

Charly: Me alegra volver a verla… pero eso no cambia…

Celestia: Charly, debo disculparme, así como tú lo has hecho, por cómo te he tratado y por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Creo que va siendo hora de que te regrese lo que te he quitado

POOF (Celestia le regreso sus dotes de dragón a Charly)

Charly: "gasp" Muchas gracias, princesa.

Twilight: Nos da gusto de que todo haya acabado bien al final.

Pero Luna sabía que no había acabado.

 **PARTE 5: CAZADORES DE TINIEBLAS.**

Luna: ¡Esperen! Charly, ¿Cómo supiste de la espada del rey oscuro? Es un tema del que no se puede encontrar en ningún libro de por aquí.

Charly: Creo que me lo contó un mercader. No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después: Me había convertido en un ser que ni yo podría haberme imaginado.

Cadence: ¿Qué clase de mercader?

Charly: Uno que sabía mucho sobre artefactos oscuros.

Luna: Hm… (Pensativa)

Twilight: ¿Sucede algo?

Luna: …Nadie se entera de un artefacto de tal poder y se queda de brazos cruzados. ¡Creo que tenemos que encontrarlo!

Cadence: ¿Pero cómo? No sabemos dónde está.

Celestia: Pero Charly sí. Si exploramos sus recuerdos, tal vez podamos identificar al mercader.

Charly: Bien. Supongo que, después de todo, sería una buena idea.

Celestia, mediante un hechizo, rodeo la habitación con los recuerdos de Charly. Vieron cuando se entero de que sus alas habían desaparecido, cuando decidió huir, cuando… mata a Celestia. Se detuvieron un momento a ver como había reaccionado al estar ante la espada. Se le notaba decidido y vieron como liberó la espada con el amuleto de Seth: Una entidad se libero de la espada al momento en que Charly la toco y lo poseyó. Luego se detuvieron cuando estaba con el mercader: notaron que tenía un acento muy extraño, uno que solo los ponis de una civilización desterrada conocían.

Celestia: … ¿Pero como sobrevivieron?

Twilight: ¿? ¿Quiénes?

Celestia: Sospecho que ella es una de sobreviviente de una civilización que fue desterrada y condenada por fabricación de artefactos malignos y manipulación de magia oscura.

Charly: ¿Es posible que ella me indujera en una trampa?

Celestia: Sin duda alguna.

Charly: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Yo puedo guiarles hasta aquel pueblo.

Luna: ¡En marcha!

Todos los que estaban en el castillo, las princesas, Charly y unos guardias, se dirigieron decididos hacia aquel pueblo abandonado en mitad de la nada a buscar a un espectro del pasado. Fue un viaje largo y agotador pero pudieron llegar sin problemas. Una vez ahí, Charly les advierte que será una gran batalla, considerando el enorme arsenal que poseía el mercader.

Charly: Uno de nosotros deberá entrar sin parecer sospechoso. Yo no puedo, ya que podría reconocerme de inmediato.

Twilight: ¿Pero qué hacemos? ninguno de nosotros tiene pinta de querer una venganza contra alguien.

Charly: Nadie excepto por… bueno, la princesa Luna.

Luna: Hm ya veo.

Celestia: Estaremos rodeando el lugar. Tú solo entra y espera nuestra señal.

Luna: *suspiro* De acuerdo.

(Entrando en la tienda disfrazada)

Mercader: Buenos días. ¿Busca algo… en particular?

Luna: Em sí. Estoy aquí porque busco algo que me de la magia necesaria para acabar con cualquiera que me desafíe.

Mercader:… Bueno pues… (Mirando una antigua bola de cristal que muestra los alrededores de la tienda)… disculpe, por curiosidad, ¿Usted es amiga de la princesa que nos está vigilando en estos momentos?

Luna: *glup* No. ¿P-porque yo…?

Celestia: ¡AHORA!

Entraron todos al mismo tiempo y rodearon al mercader.

Charly: Ya no tienes a donde huir.

Mercader (sacándose su capa y sombrero que revelaban artefactos extraños): ¡JA, NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO PODEROSA QUE SOY!

Ella empezó a conjurar hechizos que hicieron estallar todo en la tienda, hasta salieron todos disparados de ella. El mercader no se detuvo en ningún momento al comenzar a disparar hechizos sobre todos.

Luna: Es muy poderosa ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Celestia: ¡Tengo una idea! Twilight, tú y Charly la distraerán y yo y Luna la emboscaremos por detrás. ¡Deben conseguir quitarle todos los artefactos que lleva consigo¡

Empezaron a seguir el plan de Celestia.

Charly: ¡Oye tu! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Vengo a destruirte!

El mercader comenzó a perseguirlo y Charly logro burlarla. Se adentraron dentro de un bosque oscuro donde apenas se podía ver hacia delante. Twiight lo esperaba del otro lado con una celda mágica preparada. Dentro del bosque, Charly empezó a rodear al mercader y, uno por uno, le quito todos los artefactos.

Mercader: ¿Pero donde…?

Charly: ¡Oye inútil! ¿Buscabas esto? (Refiriéndose a sus artilugios)

Mercader: ¡REGRESA AQUÍ!

Salieron del bosque de repente y ella se veía rodeada de barrotes mágicos. Todos sus artefactos fueron confiscados y ella fue condenada una eternidad en el calabozo. Volvieron a Canterlot triunfantes y comenzaron la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Charly: Princesa Celestia, lamento mucho por lo que su gente paso.

Celestia: Ya te habías disculpado, y eso es algo que ya quedo en el pasado.

Con el levantamiento del sol de fondo, sabían que todo había terminado.

 _FIN_

Gracias por leer.

 **NOTAS**

-En este fanfic, se pueden apreciar algunas referencias al juego Warcraft 3: Reign of chaos, como la escena del "destronamiento".

-En una parte se menciona a Seth, dios del antiguo egipcio, como un señor de las tinieblas. Aunque se creía que lo era, trato de mencionarlo aquí como alguien poderoso, no como un dios.


End file.
